1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an LCD monitor stand, and more particularly, to an LCD monitor stand having an internal cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD monitor stand supporting an LCD monitor is classified into an external cable type and an internal cable type. As shown in FIG. 8, an external cable type LCD monitor stand 101 has a tilt member 115 and a pivot member 117, which are disposed between a main body 105 and an LCD monitor (such as the LCD monitor 3 shown in FIG. 1). The tilt member 115 is installed at the upper part of the main body 105 and rotates up and down about a first horizontal axis. The pivot member 117 is combined to the LCD monitor 3 and rotates against the tilt member 115 about a second horizontal axis perpendicular to the first horizontal axis. As the tilt member 115 and the pivot member 117 rotate, the angle of the LCD monitor 3 can be vertically and horizontally adjusted.
However, in this configuration, because a cable that allows communication between the LCD monitor 3 and a computer (not shown), a power cable, and other similar components are exposed to the outside, there are problems that the cables disturb the angle adjustment of the LCD monitor 3 and deteriorate the external simplicity of the LCD monitor 3.